Disparuean federal election, 2009
The 2009 Disparuean federal election was held on 25 February 2009 to elect the Government of Disparu. The election yielded a under the Democratic Party of Disparu, led by then-Chancellor Lance Pikachurin. The 2009 federal election was the only federal election to use the old and original electorate system, in which most high-profile government positions were elected individually, allowing stalemates and government instability to occur. Background Shortly after the formation of the Government of Disparu and the transfer of powers from the Disparu Committee to the newly-formed Government, the Committee announced that the first federal elections would be held on 25 February 2009. In order to create political parties to compete in the upcoming elections, the Committee decided to disband itself and form political parties based on its members' political standing. Three main parties were formed - the Democratic Party, which was led by Lance Pikachurin, the Empire Party, which was led by Cynthia Celeste, and the Green Party, which was led by Erika Gardenia and was focused on . One of the political parties' leaders, Cynthia Celeste, ran for two major positions in the federal Government as part of her tactics - the Chancellorship and the (now-defunct) Minister of Internal Affairs. Celeste was only able to win the position of Minister, though she did garner a considerable amount of votes in the elections for the Chancellorship. The tactic Celeste used was immediately banned when the first Parliament of Disparu met to discuss laws. Results The finalized results showed a decisive victory for the Democratic Party, winning 224 of the 450 seats in the Commons. Though the Democratic Party won a majority of the seats in the Commons compared to other parties, the Democratic Party only formed a minority government since the party was unable to win at least 50%+1 of the seats (226 seats) in the Commons. The Democratic Party also won a majority of the seats in the Senate (67 of the 112 seats, 59.82%), and won most of the seats in the Executive Council (5 of the 12 seats, 41.67%), compared to other parties. The Empire Party formed the Democratic Party's Opposition, winning 201 of the 450 seats in the Commons, 41 of the 112 seats in the Senate, and four of the seats in the Executive Council. The Green Party was able to win 17 of the seats in the Commons, 4 of the seats in the Senate, and three of the seats in the Executive Council. Independent candidates won eight of the seats in the Commons. |caption = }} The Democratic Party's leader and their designated Chancellor candidate, Lance Pikachurin, was able to win the Chancellorship elections. The Democratic Party's designated candidates for the positions of Legislative Triumvir and Judicial Triumvir (political parties in the Judiciary are now banned due to the governmental reforms of the Democratic Party in 2010), Spencer Fowl and Jack Chiron, respectively, also won their own elections. The Empire Party's designated candidate for the position of Executive Triumvir, Rowan Atkin, won the elections for that position. The Democratic Party was able to secure the Ministry of Foreign Affairs, the Ministry of Defence, the Ministry of Education, the Ministry of Science and Technology and the now-defunct Ministry of Infrastructure (the Ministry of Infrastructure was merged with the Ministry of Development to form the Ministry of Development and Infrastructure during the Democratic Party's governmental reforms in 2010). The Empire Party was able to secure the Ministry of Finance, the now-defunct Ministry of Development, the Ministry of Citizenship of Immigration, and the now-defunct Ministry of Internal Affairs (the Ministry was removed during the 2010 governmental reforms of the Democratic Party). The Green Party was able to secure the Ministry of Environment, the Ministry of Health, and the Ministry of Resources. The inauguration for most of the newly-elected officials was held on 26 February 2009, the same day Disparu announced its existence to the world. Category:Politics of Disparu Category:History of Disparu Category:Elections